


Really think about it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Noah asks Rachel to really think about her relationship with Finn
Series: Glee Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	Really think about it

** Finn and Rachel **

“Just step back and look at it from an outside perspective,” Puck urged Rachel. “Really look at it, and tell me if he’s really worth it.” He walked away from Rachel, leaving her to think about her seemingly drowning relationship with Finn. Puck had never steered her wrong, so she shook off personal feelings and looked at her relationship as if it were on one of her friends were dating Finn.

The whole relationship started on deceit, he cheated on Quinn. Then the whole Puck and baby mixture – Finn wasn’t exactly faithful when he still thought the baby was his. Those thoughts made her frown. She wasn’t an easy girlfriend, she knew that, but he seemed to want to drop her anytime things got tough. Hell, he was still willing to work on things with Quinn again, through the whole Sam debacle. He seemed resentful every time she spoke of New York and going back and forth. Rachel sighed, Puck was probably right. He really didn’t feel worth all of the heart ache.


End file.
